Category talk:Avatar Villains
Knight of Cerebus Status I have watch every episodes and every seasons in both Avatar and Legend of Korra them have more than three KoC throughout the series and they do that staus in their own way. For examples: *'Azula': Her first major appearence brought in a whole new villain competency level, as well as ensuring BooK Two exhibited the show's Darkest Hour. *'Fire Lord Ozai': Much like his daughter, he's dead serious and frighteningly competent villain. *'Zhao': Not to the same degree as Azula, but he proves to be a far more competent and effective villain than Zuko. *'Amon': The first couple of episodes are relatively lighthearted and upbeat. Then Amon takes center-stage in the third episode and every episode proceed to get darker and darker. In the end, Amon is the only major villain in the entire franchise who is not EVER used for laughs. *'Hiroshi Sato: '''Especially when he reveals his true colors, and later when he wants to kill his own daughter, it is NOT played for laughs. *'Unalaq: A case where a villain gets darker as the season progresses. He started off as a kind uncle at the outset, but as his true colors are revealed, the season begins to take a darker turn. *Kuvira: She's just as much a threat as previous villains, but Book Four on its own is rather serious, so unlike them she's actually pretty consistent with the tone, only making things somewhat darker than they are normally whit her her onscreen appearences. I've seen every episode of Avatar not Legend of Korra but here it is: *Zhao' - Not enough of a difference overall on the series especially considering this: the series starts with mentioning a 100 year war and genocide. *'Azula' - The series while having some lighthearted moments didn't shy from dark elements much like the others. And comically serious best example the Beach episode. Look how she took a volleyball ball match it's very humorous to say the least. *'Fire Lord Ozai' - One of the if not the only who actually felt out of place compared to most the other villains. I kept him for that reason and even that I can see somewhat of a argument due to the series first few episodes pointing out genocide. Now to what I am not as familiar with *'Amon' - He counts solely due to the fact it starts of somewhat lighthearted then he makes it serious and somewhat dark. *'Unalaq' - Haven't quite started it but here it is: Amon already made it dark making it much harder then people seem to think, I have seen others remove it and heard a few say he's not dark till near the end of the season and just stoic for the most part. *'Kuvira''' - Have heard from several people it was already serious and that alone means no especially with the dark elements found in both series namely Avatar. And for the love of God I swear it seems like your just quoting TV Tropes which are easier then us on it. We have our own standards which means it's harder for us to have more then one or two KoC. There I have explained it again hopefully you and others will take this category seriously now instead of constantly abusing it.Jester of chaos (talk) 18:13, October 15, 2015 (UTC)